


Shadow of You- Inspired by the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice

by idreamofignoct



Series: Eternally Yours- A Collection of R76 Short Stories Based on Greek Myths [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Sexual Assault, Character Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mythology References, Rimming, Romance, Sad Ending, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idreamofignoct/pseuds/idreamofignoct
Summary: After losing Jack to a tragic accident, Gabriel goes to the underworld itself to reclaim his lost love.





	Shadow of You- Inspired by the myth of Orpheus and Eurydice

As a youth, Gabriel had a talent for music. He played melodies on whatever he could find. His mother, knowing he inherited such a gift from his father, the god of music and poetry, bought Gabriel a lyre on his tenth birthday. When Gabriel played for the first time, his mother later said the whole town gathered to hear his songs. Gabriel took a measure of pride in his skills, playing at public functions to help support his mother, and during those idle moments between his chores. 

It was on one such bright, spring day shortly after Gabriel turned twenty-one when he came across a young man gathering herbs in the forest. Blond and radiating a beauty the likes Gabriel had never seen, the young man enchanted him. Gabriel plucked a few notes on his lyre, hoping to gain the young man’s attention. He played a sprightly tune, one the birds enjoyed. 

The song worked. The blond stood and looked in Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel’s fingers faltered on the strings. It was one thing to acknowledge the young man’s beauty. It was another to be enchanted by those bright blue eyes, as blue as the summer sky. Gabriel found himself as spellbound as any who listened to his songs.

Understanding shone in the young man’s eyes. “You’re the musician,” he said, and there was soft wonder in an otherwise roughened voice. Despite this, Gabriel remained entranced. At realizing what the blond had said, Gabriel nodded. 

“You’ve heard my music?” he asked, for he would remember such a beautiful man among even the largest crowd. 

The blond blushed. Gabriel’s heart skipped at beat at the sight. “Yes,” the young man admitted. “It’s why I always gather herbs here. I enjoy your songs.”

Gabriel flashed a small smile of appreciation. “My name is Gabriel.” 

The young man’s expression turned pleased. “Jack. Will you play for me?” he asked, hopeful yet charmingly shy. 

Gabriel smiled again, ran his fingers along the strings. A ripple of music filled the air. “I will,” he said, and strummed a peaceful melody that softened Jack’s smile and made Gabriel’s heart turn over.

From that day on, Gabriel and Jack met at the same spot, Gabriel playing tunes he’d written for Jack, while Jack collected items for his parents’ apothecary. In the months that passed since their first meeting, Gabriel soon lost his heart to Jack. For a while, Gabriel wasn’t sure Jack knew, or wished to pursue something beyond friendship. Those small moments where they’d look at each other, and the air around them hummed, Gabriel felt they were close to a declaration. But then something would inevitably call one or the other away, leaving Gabriel with a yearning he was losing the ability to resist.

It happened again at another meeting, but rather than let Jack go to run the errand his parents asked of him, Gabriel gently touched Jack’s hand. Jack gave the softest gasp. His cheeks flushed scarlet. It was a hopeful sign as far as Gabriel was concerned.

“Jack,” he said, hearing some nervousness in his voice. “I- that is, I’m fond of you.” Saying it aloud emboldened Gabriel. He squeezed Jack’s hand. “I think of you every day. I come here early to see you. You make me so happy, Jack. You—”

Gabriel’s words never made it past his lips. The next thing he knew, Jack held his face, his mouth pressed to Gabriel’s. It was swift and sudden, yet there was no denying the electricity between them.

Gabriel was still trying to gather his bearings in the wake of that surprise kiss when Jack released him. Though a little flustered, his smile was as bright as the sun, his eyes warm.

Gabriel chuckled softly. “Is this your way of telling me you’re interested?”

Jack laughed, a merry sound that lifted Gabriel’s spirits even higher. “I don’t have your talent with words, Gabriel. I’ve always been more…”

“More, what?” Gabriel asked, smiling.

Jack held his gaze. The air changed between them, seemingly responding to the way Gabriel’s pulse quickened. “Bold. You wouldn’t know that because I worried you weren’t interested. It looks like I was wrong.” He smiled fondly and took Gabriel’s hand. “I love you, Gabriel. I’ve loved you from the start.”

Upon hearing Jack’s confession, Gabriel felt like laughing and crying. Fools both, waiting on the other to say something. He smiled then, all the apprehension leaving him. Gabriel reached for Jack’s face, fingers gliding along the outline of his jaw. Jack leaned into his touch.

“Jack…” Gabriel managed at last. Emotions racing, the words spilled forth from his heart. “Oh, Jack. I love you, too.”

Jack slid closer to him, his arms winding around Gabriel’s neck. “Kiss me,” he breathed.

Gabriel did. Slowly, gently. And Jack simply melted in his arms. Gabriel held him so close, the warmth of Jack’s body passing through their clothes to heat Gabriel’s skin. Hesitant touches became bolder, Jack’s mouth opened to invite a deeper kiss, and Gabriel’s emotions took over. 

They tumbled to the grass, laughing and kissing as they struggled with clothing. Jack soon lay beneath Gabriel, so beautiful and inviting, his fair skin flushed, eyes hazy with desire. Gabriel caressed Jack’s cheek, the column of his throat. Jack angled his head back with a soft sigh. His chest heaved as he breathed, and Gabriel bent down to trail kisses along his collarbone. Jack’s fingers tangled in Gabriel’s hair. Wonderful sensations raced down Gabriel’s body, making him groan against Jack’s skin.

Gabriel spent a few moments worshiping Jack’s chest with his lips, his excitement growing as Jack moaned and shifted beneath him. And when Gabriel closed his mouth over one of Jack’s nipples, Jack gave the most beautiful sound yet.

“Oh, Jack,” Gabriel breathed. He shook all over from want. “Sing for me.”

Jack’s laugh was low and throaty. “Play me just right, and I will.”

Gabriel knew a challenge when he heard it.

Groaning now, feeling more intrigued and aroused by Jack’s playful side, Gabriel kissed down his body. Jack whimpered and whined, breaths coming shorter. Gabriel nosed the trail of blond hair below Jack’s belly, worked his way to the inside of Jack’s thigh. Jack sighed Gabriel’s name, then moaned softly when Gabriel took his cock into his mouth. Gabriel moaned too, for the scent of Jack’s arousal, the taste of him on his tongue, intoxicated him. No wine ever tasted better.

Gabriel worked Jack’s cock with his hand and tongue, thrilling in the way Jack’s voice rose and fell. “Oh, Gabe,” Jack murmured, desire straining his voice. 

Gabriel had never been addressed by a shortened name before. He felt honored and pleased to have heard it from Jack first. To reward him, Gabriel gave Jack’s cock one last suck before moving further down. Gentle hands encouraged Jack to lift his legs. Jack curled his fingers into Gabe’s hair then, his voice straining once again as Gabe leaned in to lick at his hole. Jack’s moans were louder now, more intense. He writhed in place, at the utter mercy of Gabe’s tongue and fingers. When the intensity became too much, and Jack groaned, “Now, oh, now, Gabe, please,” Gabe rose to his knees and spat into his hand. Jack lay spread before him, moaning softly, body shaking at how Gabe had stimulated him. His gaze locked onto Gabe’s cock, anticipation and a little apprehension entering his eyes. 

“I will go slowly, Jack,” Gabe promised, trembling all over as he tugged at himself. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jack’s smile was appreciative, even as hunger lit his eyes. “You’ll compromise my sitting comfortably for a while regardless.”

Gabe gave an appreciative purr as he gently lifted Jack’s hips. Jack’s eyes kindled as the head of Gabe’s cock pressed to his hole. “Then I’ll take care of your every need,” he promised in breathy tones.

Jack’s smile was soft. He took Gabe’s hand and squeezed it. “Don’t stop. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

Gabe groaned low in his throat. “Me, too. By the gods, Jack, me too,” he murmured, and gently eased himself in. Both reacted- Gabe at Jack’s heat and tightness, Jack at the initial burn over the way Gabe stretched him. Gabe held fast to Jack’s hand as he sank a little deeper. Jack’s body reflexively clenched, forcing a groan from Gabe.

“Jack…” He fought through a haze of sensation. The walls of Jack’s body squeezed him so wonderfully. But he forced his focus from the growing pleasure now shaking him all over. Jack’s comfort was more important. 

Gabe kissed Jack’s hand and murmured soft words of encouragement. Jack’s body eventually relaxed. He lay back, one hand resting on Gabe’s forearm. His legs fell open, his hips shifted. The subtle movements stimulated Gabe more. He resisted the instinctive want to thrust. Jack’s eyes fluttered closed for a few moments.

Gabe stroked his face. “Feel all right?”

Jack smiled. “Better than all right.” His voice was a low murmur. He shifted his hips again, just so. The movement forced his eyes open and a somewhat strangled sound from his throat. “It’s…it’s almost too much, this feeling. Like I’m going to burst.” Jack sent Gabe a hopeful look. “You…?”

“You feel so good, Jack. So good.” Gabe’s eyes fluttered closed. “I’ve never felt like this before.”

Jack ran his hand up and down Gabe’s arm. His body was alive with sensation. “Make love to me, Gabe,” he murmured.

Gabe started slow, wanting to give Jack as much pleasure as comfort. They rocked together, moaning, panting, Jack’s legs sliding around Gabe’s waist as he bent over him. Frantic kisses were exchanged as the pace intensified. Jack’s body tightened around him. Gabe soon focused his thrusts deeper, causing Jack to sing so beautifully, Gabe’s pleasure came over him before he had a chance to catch his breath. Jack was already there, clutching Gabe close as he shook apart. Gabe felt the warm stickiness of Jack’s release on his belly, but he had no thought for the discomfort. Not when Jack looked so tantalizingly undone. 

Gabe’s hips jerked a few more times before his body seized, he ground out Jack’s name, and came inside him with such intensity, he was left breathless. Gabe settled atop Jack, sliding his arms around him with a loving sigh. They exchanged several indulgent kisses. When Gabe pulled back to find Jack gazing up at him with such bliss, Gabe blurted out words he’d kept close to his heart.

“Be with me, Jack.”

Jack’s lips parted on a soft gasp. “Gabe...”

“Every time I saw you, I thought, ‘Today, I’ll ask,’ but I never did and—”

As before, Jack silenced Gabe with a passionate kiss. He drew back to smile at him, his blue eyes shining. “Oh, Gabe. I’m already yours for the asking.”

Gabe had to take a moment to absorb what Jack was telling him. “Jack- you want- will you?”

Jack chuckled softly as he wound his arms around Gabe’s neck. “I see I’ve rendered the songwriter speechless.”

Gabe, still caught up in the wondrous news Jack wanted to marry him, realized he was being teased and gave a playful growl. “Keep talking like that and I’ll wish you were silent,” he said, and Jack laughed. 

Once their mirth passed, Gabe caressed Jack’s face. His expression softened. “Will you marry me, Jack?”

Tears filled Jack’s eyes. “Yes, Gabriel. I’ll marry you.”

Gabe beamed. He had a thousand things he wanted to say, but Jack was already kissing him. Gabe returned the kiss, then cried in his arms, overjoyed at having found someone to spend the rest of his life with. The songs they’d sing would be heard the world over.

Word of their engagement spread quickly. Gabe’s mother, having known her son felt strongly for the apothecary’s beautiful son, blessed the marriage and gifted them with a new home. Jack’s parents gave them furniture. Other gifts poured in from the village, leaving the couple feeling both blessed and fortunate for such generosity. But not everyone shared in their happiness. Another of Jack’s neighbors, a horse breeder, long held a deep affection for Jack. As the village prepared for the special day, the horse breeder felt more and more resentful, spending all his time in the local tavern nursing a growing envy.

Yet such negative thoughts never came to Jack’s mind. He was too happy to see himself wedded to be concerned with any ill feelings. The world never seemed so warm or loving as when he looked into Gabe’s eyes.

“My bed will not be the same without you,” Jack murmured. It was the night before their wedding, and Gabe’s mother advised they spend it in separate rooms or else the gods wouldn’t favor the marriage. 

Gabe smiled in that playful, loving way as he drew Jack closer. “Nothing will keep me from it after tomorrow,” he promised before kissing Jack. Jack moaned softly, he couldn’t help it. Gabe had such a profound effect on him.

After they parted, Jack pressed a small bag into Gabe’s hand. “May this tide you over until then.”

Gabe opened the bag, found a lock of Jack’s hair. He smiled, touched by the gesture, and kissed Jack again. That night, he lay in bed, the lock of hair nestled on his palm. Gabe caressed the silken strands with a soft smile on his face. “Soon,” he whispered.

The next day dawned bright and warm, a blessed day indeed. It seemed to mirror the feelings within Jack and Gabe as they stood facing one another on a hilltop, hands clasped and shared smiles between them. For Gabe, the day was like the sweetest of dreams. Had Jack always looked so lovely in the sunlight? Had his smile always been so warm, eyes so bright? And when they kissed for the first time as a wedded couple, Gabe felt tears on his cheeks. Knew they were his and Jack’s, for now they shared everything.

The festivities lasted all day. Gabe played and sang for the crowd, his heart swelling with so much love at watching Jack lead the dancing. All he wanted to do was hold and kiss him until they were both breathless. Jack, playful Jack, whispered as much when he brought Gabe a glass of wine.

“My bed waits for you,” Jack murmured, and Gabe was ready to pull him into his arms right there.

Dusk approached. Jack and Gabe bid their guests farewell before departing. Yet as they approached the door leading to their home, Jack pulled Gabe into the tall grass and kissed him with fervor. Gabe clutched Jack to him, breathing hard, body responding as Jack’s hips rocked against his.

“So much for waiting,” he quipped, and Jack’s laugh was low, husky. He pushed Gabe onto the ground, then straddled him. The smile on his lips echoed of desire as he undid the ties of his wedding robe. 

“I’ve waited all night and most of today. I can’t wait anymore.”

Gabe smiled slowly, pleased and excited by Jack’s spontaneity, the ardent way he rolled his hips. “Neither can I,” he said, hands sliding up Jack’s chest to tease and fondle. Jack leaned into the caresses with a wanton moan. 

They spent their wedding night outside, Jack singing his special song for Gabe as pleasure took them to the heavens and beyond. Afterward, Gabe lay back with his husband in his arms, contented and so in love. He kissed Jack’s mussed hair and settled in to sleep.

The sun was just starting to crest the horizon when Jack stirred. His soft kisses roused Gabe, who sighed as he pulled Jack closer. “Mm. I could become used to this,” he said, feeling lazy, indulgent. “I don’t want my mornings to start any other way. You’ve spoiled me.”

Jack laughed softly. “Allow me to spoil you further and bring you breakfast.”

Though the prospect of food awakened Gabe’s hunger, he was far more interested in savoring Jack’s body. He pulled him in for several slow, lengthy kisses before his growling stomach sent both into peals of laughter. Gabe gave a resigned sigh as he let Jack up.

“You’d best start breakfast then.”

“I best,” Jack agreed, still smiling. He leaned in for another kiss but was already heading for the house before Gabe could draw him back into his arms, his hunger be damned.

While Jack readied things inside, Gabe lay back on the grass, his wedding clothes bunched beneath his head, Jack’s robe draped over his hips. Gabe watched the clouds streak across the sky, unable to recall a time when he’d felt such peace. He closed his eyes and exhaled. How he treasured the day he happened upon Jack gathering herbs.

“Gabe.” Jack’s voice echoed from the doorway.

Gabe rolled onto his side to peer over the grass. Jack wore a helpless smile. “I have to go to the market. Seems my eagerness to have you had me forget our larder is empty.”

Gabe laughed. He pushed himself to his feet, taking their clothing with him. “Should we go together then?”

“You rest,” Jack said, smiling as he took up the basket by the door. “I’ll buy what we need. I don’t mind.”

Gabe smiled again. “All right. I will wait for you.”

Jack approached Gabe and kissed him. This kiss, though one of many they’d shared, tasted ever sweeter. Gabe let it linger, brushing his fingers along the side of Jack’s neck, cherishing the feel and scent of his skin. Jack slowly pulled back to smile at him. He looked so beautiful, Gabe’s heart hurt.

“See you soon,” Jack said, and drifted away. Gabe watched him until he vanished down the path, then went inside.

Jack breezed through the market, humming one of Gabe’s songs as he gathered ingredients for their meal. Many of the vendors gave him more than he needed, and refused all his attempts to return what he did not pay for. Accepting the extra food as more marital gifts, Jack thanked them with a pleasant smile and headed home. He was nearly there when he happened upon the horse breeder on the path.

“Good morning,” Jack said, smiling like he always did at his neighbor, yet it may have been just a little brighter due to how happy he was. However, there was something about the horse breeder’s expression that concerned Jack. “Is everything all right?”

“No.” The man’s reply was gruff. The strong scent of wine was on his breath. 

Puzzled, Jack drifted closer. “Is there something I can do to help you? Perhaps a tonic to ease your wine head?”

The horse breeder shook his head. “Saw you with the musician last night,” he said, taking a swaying step forward. “The look on your face, the way you sounded…it was…” He drifted off, eyes going distant. Then his gaze locked onto Jack. “I want you, Jack. I’ve always wanted you. It’s not right the musician charmed you. You should be mine. I can give you more pleasure.” He grabbed Jack by the arms. “Right here, right now, Jack. By the gods, I hunger for you.”

Jack, already shocked by the horse breeder’s confession, now tried to twist out of the other man’s grasp. But his lust was equaled by determination, and soon he pushed Jack to the ground. 

He lost hold of the basket, items tumbling about as the horse breeder pinned Jack beneath him. He couldn’t think to cry out for help, he was too focused on trying to pry the other man’s hands off his robe tie. The material ripped during their struggle, and Jack felt a rush of cool air on his bare skin. Jack’s cry of protest was smothered by the horse breeder’s mouth. Frantic, Jack felt around for something to strike his attacker. He found a cut of wrapped meat intended for his and Gabe’s breakfast and smacked the horse breeder on the side of the head. The distraction proved enough. 

With his grip loosened, Jack kicked free and scrambled to his feet. He fled through the tall grass, thinking of nothing but reaching home, the safety and security of Gabe’s arms. By the time Jack realized he disturbed a serpent, it already bit his ankle. The shock of it stole Jack’s breath. Body limp, he collapsed to the ground. He had just enough clarity of mind to see his home lay just a short distance away. Then the world went dark and cold, and his thoughts unraveled. Jack was gone.

Gabe sat by the window, the happy anticipation of Jack’s return now marred by worry. This turned to fear when the horse breeder showed up at the door, drunk and sobbing and babbling apologies. Gabe shoved past him, voice breaking as he called Jack’s name. Jack answered him, only not in a way Gabe could have predicted or wanted.

His husband lay upon the ground, his beautiful features frozen in an expression of pain and fear. Gabe dropped to his knees beside his beloved, body shaking, his shattered heart denying the stark truth his mind already acknowledged: Jack was dead. 

Tears streamed down Gabe’s face. He sucked in several small, panicked breaths. Gabe drew Jack into his arms. His beautiful, warm Jack, so cold and lifeless now. Heartbroken, Gabe wept into Jack’s hair. He wept until he was hoarse, he wept until he felt devoid of tears. Afterward, he sat there, clutching Jack to him, Gabe’s shaking shoulders testament to his silent sobs.

They held the service a few days later. The village, once weeping for joy at their union, now wept for sorrow at their tragic separation. But Gabe did not cry that day. He stood outside the pyre circle, lyre in hand and the pouch containing Jack’s hair in the other. Despair had taken root in his heart, leading him to a desperate decision. One that would take him down a path he never expected to walk. But for Jack, Gabe would do anything.

***

Jack walked down a dark, steep path of his own, arms tucked close in a vain attempt to ward off the persistent chill in the air. Every step was agony. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. Couldn’t seem to hear, either. Everything had a curious, muted echo to it, as if he were listening through a wall. Despite this, Jack walked on, headed for a destination he knew nothing about. Nothing made sense. His mind felt empty. Thoughts too fragmented to feel like his own. There was only the cold and the pain and the path.

The descent leveled. Jack pressed on, passing a large cavern where a monstrous shadow lurked. Jack believed he should fear it, but all he felt was detached interest. The monstrous form was simply part of his surroundings. Soon Jack left the cavern behind. Ahead, another cavern opened, this one seemingly limitless in size. 

Rising above it all was a column of rock and black gemstones, which matched those found in the massive thrones where two giant figures sat. A line of people filed past them. Jack fell into step behind them, not knowing where he was headed but trusting them to lead him. Along the way, he started to forget things. The chill on his skin, the pain in his ankle. Even his own name seemed strange and foreign. 

The seated figures watched the procession. Jack could not see their faces, yet knew they were the lords of this place. When one turned his way, Jack averted his gaze. As he did, he became aware of a distant melody. A song he knew. He slowed his gait, trying to listen. What sounded so far away now rang clear. A soft, melodious voice caught his ear and held it, slowly drawing Jack’s thoughts from the bleak nothing he was headed for. The voice moved throughout him, illuminating him from within. Jack’s eyes closed as visions appeared in his mind: sunlit days, the air fragrant with plants, a smile from a lovely mouth. Brown eyes warm with affection. A hand as tender as it was attentive on Jack’s skin. The weight of a ring on his finger.

Tears rolled down Jack’s cheeks. His lips moved over a word- no, a name. 

“Ga-Gabriel,” he whispered, and it all came flooding back. Overwhelmed by memories of intense happiness and endless nights of pleasure, Jack staggered about, bumping into the others, who didn’t react- why didn’t they react? Couldn’t they hear Gabriel’s song? That mournful tune echoing of intense emotion? It called to Jack, just as it did when they first met. 

**“He has sung like that for days now.”** A voice boomed overhead, the tones neither man nor woman. **“What do you suggest we do?”**

 **“Let him sing,”** a second voice said. **“He cannot enter here. It is not his time. He must release the memory of his deceased.”**

Jack, realizing they spoke of him, pushed through the line of listless people. Fell to his knees before the thrones. “Wait, please! Let him come here, I must see him. I miss him so much.” Tears flowed down Jack’s cheeks, while far away, Gabe’s lyre wept notes of pure sorrow. 

**“You are dead,”** the figure on the right said. **“It is forbidden to fraternize with the living.”**

Jack sobbed harder. “Please,” he rasped. “We had so little time. I must tell him goodbye.”

The figure looked ready to answer when their neighbor interrupted.

**“The singer is the son of a god. If we do not admit him, he will surely invoke his parentage. That is a situation I would rather avoid.”**

A heavy sigh from the other figure. **“Indeed. He may enter.”**

Jack gasped. “Oh, thank you, thank you. I so long to see him.”

 **“No,”** the figure said. **“You will not see him. He must earn that right.”**

Though distressed at this, Jack remained steadfast in his belief. “He will earn it. I know he will.”

**“As you say. Wait here.”**

Jack approached the edge of the platform the thrones sat upon as instructed. The line of people flowed past, but Jack’s eyes were locked on the path stretching into infinity. He fairly shook from the want to see Gabe again.

An eternity passed before Jack glimpsed a familiar figure on the path, his steps preceded by the beautiful song he played. Everyone paused to watch Gabe pass, entranced. Jack despaired at the distress in Gabe’s face, the emptiness in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he sobbed, wanting nothing more than to pull Gabe into his arms and hold him tight. “Gabe, my love, my husband…”

Gabe reached the thrones. His song ended, and the air was heavy with its loss. “Gods of the underworld,” he called, his voice raw, rough with emotion. He seemed oblivious to how the others watched him. How Jack watched him, his heart aching anew. “I’ve come to beg you, restore my husband, Jack, to me.”

The gods of the underworld fixed their attention on Gabe. **“Gabriel, son of the god of music and poetry. Why should we make an exception for you?”**

“Because I love him,” Gabe said in a voice fraught with emotion. He plucked the strings of his lyre, and a haunting melody played. “I love him and I want a future with him. I want to know the warmth of him in my bed, the feel of his kiss, the sound of his laughter. Jack is the light of my life. My world has become dark and cold without him. Let us live together. Love together. And I swear I will not take such a gift for granted.”

His song finished, Gabe lowered the lyre. A captivated audience remained in the wake of this. Even the gods of the underworld appeared moved. Jack wept. “I love you, Gabe. I love you,” he said, over and over, but Gabe did not seem to hear him. Why? 

After a long moment, one of the gods bowed their head. **“Very well,”** came the pronouncement, and Jack sobbed his thanks. **“Your husband will be returned to you. Go back whence you came, and he shall follow you as your shadow. But look not, turn not, until you have exited our domain. Do you swear to heed our rule?”**

Relief flooded Gabe’s features before he nodded. “I will. Thank you both. I will not forget this.”

 **“I expect you will not,”** the god said, then dismissed Gabe with a gesture.

As Gabe turned away, Jack glanced at the gods, wondering if he should follow. At their nod, Jack hurried after Gabe, feeling as overjoyed as on their wedding day. He kept pace with his husband, a surge of love driving him to speak despite Gabe’s apparent inability to hear him.

“You came here for me. I love you so much. I’m going to make you the happiest man alive. I’ll make you breakfast in bed every day, and I’ll hold you at night. We’ll make our home the way we planned it. We will be so happy…”

On and on Jack spoke of the dreams they hoped to make a reality. Gabe walked ahead of him, back straight, every step echoing of a fierce resolve matched by the incredible love he had for Jack. Jack felt its strength and its passion, and sobbed anew at just how much he loved his husband. Jack ached from want of Gabe’s smile. Of seeing the glow in his eyes. Visions of the delight that would soon be theirs occupied Jack’s thoughts, whether he walked behind Gabe or sat behind him during periods of rest. He’d watch Gabe clean and adjust the strings of his lyre, recalling those times he helped Gabe do just that in the weeks leading to their confession and subsequent marriage. Oh, there would be nights like that again. Jack smiled in happy anticipation.

After hours upon hours of walking, Jack glimpsed light, true light. The end! Jack rejoiced. Within moments, they’d leave this dark, silent place behind. Jack impulsively reached for Gabe’s hand. But he was just a shadow. No substance. Not yet real for Gabe. 

Gabe ascended toward the light. Jack saw signs of distress in Gabe’s body. “I’m here, Gabe,” Jack reassured him. “I’m here. I’m going to hold you so tight. I’ve missed you, my love.”

Gabe sighed heavily and pressed on. Jack hurried after him. They were so close now. Jack scented snow in the air. Remembering this made him weep. They had wed in the spring. Had he been gone so long? The thought of Gabe suffering without him broke his heart.

“Soon, Gabe,” Jack said, smiling despite Gabe’s back to him. 

They neared the top. Ahead, the sky was pale blue, the air crisp and cold. Warmth unfurled within Jack as life slowly returned to him. He cast an excited look his husband’s way.

Gabe’s steps slowed as he approached the cavern opening. His hand balled into a fist. Jack heard him mutter a curse. Gabe turned his head just so, as if to glance behind him.

Jack gasped. “Gabe, don’t,” he begged. “I’m here, I’m here! A few more steps, please!”

But it was too late. 

Gabe turned.

Their eyes met and held. Shock and disbelief shone in Gabe’s expression. His lips parted on a soundless gasp. 

“…Jack?” 

Jack, who had been so close to embracing Gabe as he so desperately wanted, could only gaze at his beloved with infinite sorrow. The pull of the underworld set upon him. Jack held his arms out. A flood of tears spilled down his cheeks.

“Oh, Gabe…why didn’t you wait?” he asked in just above a whisper.

Then the darkness swallowed Jack up. Dragged him down, down, until he found himself among the throng of listless souls walking toward their eternity. Jack, overcome by sorrow and heartache, walked with heavy steps. The cold in the air seeped into his very core until he was simply too numb to move. Drifting away from the line, Jack sat upon a flat rock. A song echoing of incredible heartache reached his ears. Jack bowed his head, wept tears that froze on his cheeks. Others passed him by, but Jack, his heart heavy with a sorrow no soul should bear, did not move again.

For days, Gabe knelt before the sealed entrance to the underworld, begging for his love to come back to him, for his forgiveness. Gabe played until his fingers bled, he sang until his voice broke, yet he remained. Months turned to years. His mother’s attempts to console her son failed. When Jack was drawn back to the underworld, he took Gabe’s will to live with him. Gabe died there decades later, singing for the love he lost not once, but twice.

His mother found him, an old man made wretched by grief. Weeping for her son, his mother cleaned and dressed him in his wedding clothes, tucked the bag containing Jack’s hair in Gabe’s hands, then set his pyre alight. She stayed by his side all through the night, and, when nothing remained of her child but ashes, she took up his lyre and brought it to the home that would have been his and Jack’s. The moment she set it upon the windowsill, it played the heartbreaking melody Gabe had strummed for the rest of his life. An echo of the anguish that defined Gabe’s later years. People came from all over the world to hear the song. 

Though the story became a cautionary tale about defying death, many knew it for what it was: a tragic tale of love and loss, and the world mourned them for centuries to come.


End file.
